


Natural Girls

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Love Lab (Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Wearing Underwear, Pubic Hair, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Maki and Eno are letting their hair grow out down below, too. When Maki takes Love Lab into the saucier side of romance, everyone compares their bodies against one another before asking Riko to demonstrate exactly how much she knows about self-pleasure.
Relationships: Enomoto Yuiko/Mizushima Sayori, Kurahashi Riko/Tanahashi Suzune, Maki Natsuo/Dakki | Huggy
Kudos: 4





	Natural Girls

Today’s Love Lab had begun. Riko was uncertain of what Maki would want the club members to do this time. The last time they had held a session, it ended with a discussion of their hairstyles. Maki and Eno were proud of theirs to a point that only inflamed their rivalry. Riko had been trying to lower her profile in the student council meetings, but it was a game that she was increasingly unable to win.

The door of the student council room opened, and Riko found herself face to face with Maki’s crotch. She was dressed in her school uniform in a way mostly according to the dress code, but the further down Riko’s eyes went, the more she saw that Maki wasn’t wearing her familiar green skirt. Or her underwear. Her socks and shoes were still on, but everything else had been stripped away, leaving her bare butt facing the window looking out into the courtyard.

Maki was proud of her silky black hair, and that extended to her pussy as well. Her pubes were smooth to the touch and black as ink, with a finely trimmed look that would never show through the underwear her family made, but always look presentable for when she got in bed with a boy. If she ever got in bed with a boy. Those days were never coming at the rate she was going.

“What is this?” Riko said.

“This is today’s love research,” Maki said. “After love comes sex, and eventually, the guys are going to have to look at our pussies. We’re all going through puberty, so we should be more open with each other. In today’s student council room, nobody is allowed to wear skirts or underwear! That includes you!”

Maki made a lunge for Riko’s skirt. Riko walked past her and closed the curtains. Once the student council room was dimmed and the lights above were turned on, Riko removed her skirt herself. It dropped to the floor next to Maki’s. She was wearing a pair of simple white panties, which also came off.

Despite her reputation, Riko didn’t think much about her love life at all. That’s why she had the most natural bush of all the girls in the research group, with red hair growing wildly, as far as hair could grow for a girl her age. It only reaffirmed to Maki that she was the “Wild Kid” they all adored so much. With a bush like a vintage AV actress, Maki was only more convinced that Riko had her way with several guys.

Maki bent down to the floor, shaking her ass in Riko’s face, and held her panties up to her face, stretching the waistband. She held the warm, inner part of the panties close to her face, and took a deep breath. Maki let out a contented sigh of pleasure. “As expected from the love master. Your pussy smells so fresh, and faintly like pee.”

“I went to the bathroom before I got here,” Riko said. She overcame her embarrassment quickly. “Do we really need to go this far for a love lab? This has to be violating several school rules!”

“I’m the student council president! I make the rules!” Maki said. “I can already see it in Huggy’s face. He’s loving this intimate view of my beauty.”

The hug pillow did not respond either way.

“If you insist,” said Eno, speaking up from a corner of the room. She dropped her panties and skirt to the floor, revealing her red pubic hair. Eno’s was fluffy and particularly well trimmed, with thick strands that resembled her eyebrows. She proudly spread her legs on her chair, showing off her pussy, running her hands through her well-groomed hair. “Soft as cotton candy down here, too. I’ve always taken great care of my pubic grooming.”

“You’ve always hidden it in the locker room,” said Sayo. “As long as we’re doing this, I’ll show you mine. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. Though I always look in a mirror when I’m trimming it.”

Sayo’s skirt fell to the ground, followed by the reveal of her pussy. Her hair was short and frizzy, trimmed around her bikini line and to a manageable length. Eno, who had been friends with Sayo for a long time, wasn’t taken aback by her hair. Rather, she noticed that Sayo had a much more visible clit than her own. She wasn’t trying to hide it, but the shape emphasized her pink bean in a way that couldn’t help but draw attention.

“Suzu, your turn,” said Maki with a devious grin. “Come on, show us what’s hiding in those drawers.”

Suzu hesitantly removed her skirt. Compared to the others, she didn’t have a single strand of pubic hair. It wasn’t because she shaved. She wished she could be as hairy as Riko, giving off pheromones that went right past a guy’s nostrils and into his brain. Her hair hadn’t grown in. Her pussy had the puffiness of going past puberty, but there was no hair down there.

“Don’t look! It’s embarrassing,” said Suzu.

“I’m sure it’ll grow eventually,” said Riko.

“When’s eventually? I’ve been trying all sorts of creams and gels down there, but none of them work,” said Suzu. “Riko, Eno, you have such beautiful pubes, I wish I could have a pussy that looked like that!”

“We’re still young. It’s cute. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” said Sayo.

“Maki, what exactly was the next part of your plan?” asked Riko. “We’re all standing around bottomless...”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead! I just wanted to know more about everyone’s pubes,” said Maki. “I know! Why don’t we show each other our boobs next? Let’s all get naked!”

“We’re not doing that!” said Eno and Sayo in unison, their retort stopping Maki from taking off her shirt then and there.

The scent around the room was subtly changing. The smells of five pussies mixed in the air, creating a uniquely feminine scent that made it tough to tell who it was coming from unless one got close. Every girl in the room was used to her own smell, but having someone else’s mixing was making them start to get wet. They felt the familiar twitching between their legs, the tingling that meant they wanted to touch themselves.

“Does anyone here not know how to masturbate?” asked Sayo, stating things outright.

“I do it at least once a week,” said Riko.

“I have a collection of toys at home,” said Eno.

“Whenever I have a moment alone,” said Suzu. “Usually before I go to bed.”

“I was masturbating before everyone came in here,” said Maki shamelessly. Everyone looked at her, and saw the shimmering signs of love juice on her thighs. She had been using Huggy for his intended purpose, and had no shame about admitting it. Maki masturbated more than once a day, frequently.

“If you’re too nervous about having sex with your boyfriend, I read that there’s a method of sort of having sex that’s safe but still sensual,” said Riko. “Mutual... masturbation.”

“You mean you play with yourself while someone watches? And you watch them?” said Maki. “Have you done it?”

“Maybe one time...” said Riko. She had come into the locker room with her soccer team, and saw the boys getting hard-ons from catching a glimpse of her developing breasts. Most of the boys sheepishly left, but one of them stayed behind and touched his dick through his shorts. Riko did the same. Neither of them was looking at the other, but they had technically accomplished mutual masturbation.

“So if we masturbate with each other, we’ll understand more about love!” said Eno. “I’ll show Maki that my pubic hair is so much sexier than hers!”

“You wish,” said Maki.

“So who’s going to start?” asked Suzu.

“Fine, I’ll start,” said Riko. “You can watch me and feel free to join in. Let’s do this until all of us cum. Just a one-time thing.”

Riko spread her legs, showing off her wild pussy, already starting to drip. She moved her hand between her legs, teasing her hard, pink clit out of its hood. One finger slid inside. Riko had her own masturbation routine that she did at home. She liked to do it after soccer practice, when she was sweaty, so that she could shower off afterwards. Having a watchful audience was a completely different experience.

She rubbed the inside of her pussy, feeling her wet folds start to close around her finger. A slow buzz started to rise from between her legs, spreading up to the rest of her body. As long as she focused on the ceiling, ignoring that everyone else was looking at her, this felt pretty good. Her finger danced around her clit, teasing the small nub and making it start to emerge from its hood, erect and bright pink. The sound of her fingers rolling around in her pussy echoed in the nearly empty room, lewd squishing noises drawing everyone’s attention.

“She’s really getting into it,” said Sayo.

“That does look like it feels good...” said Eno.

Riko moved one hand underneath her shirt, pulling down her bra to get at one of her boobs. She rubbed her fingers against her nipple. She had never thought of herself as being sensitive there, but as her digits dug into the pink tip, she felt the small sparks of electricity spreading down her body back to her pussy and clit. She felt her legs clench up. Every part of her wanted to cum. What would Maki and everyone else think if they saw her O-face? Even she had never thought about what that looked like.

“We’ll follow her example!” Maki said. “Huggy, come here! You may lack a penis, but we can still make beautiful love together!”

Maki spread her legs, placing her wet pussy directly over where Huggy’s crotch would be. She started grinding against the pillow, rubbing her soft pussy lips into the fabric. The material that made up the hug pillow was very high quality, and felt good brushing against her skin. Some of her pubic hairs touched against the sheet, landing on the pillow cover. Maki unashamedly moaned along with Riko, rocking her hips like she was riding a horse. The more she found a rhythm, the more her clit started to feel the pleasure from her grinding her way to orgasm.

“Riko, I’m not confident enough to touch myself in front of everyone...” Suzu said, getting on top of the couch where Riko had been teasing herself. “But I still want to get off. Can you lick my pussy for me?”

“I’m not sure if I want to do that,” said Riko.

“We’re studying what other girls’ pussies are like, so I don’t think it would hurt if you gave mine a closer look,” said Suzu.

Suzu lowered her small but surprisingly plush butt onto Riko’s face. The smell of Suzu’s pussy went right up Riko’s nose. While she was used to her own smell, having someone else’s so close to her threw her for a loop. With Suzu’s pussy right on top of her mouth, she had no choice but to start licking, and taking deep whiffs of the scents coming out of there. It was somewhat sweaty, somewhat like pee, similar to the way Maki had described her own earlier. Yet there was that indescribable third smell that was very Suzu. Somewhat immature, but undeniably erotic. Coming from the deepest part of her pussy.

“I can feel your breath... down there...” said Suzu. “It’s warm. It feels strange, but I think I kind of like it.”

“Yes, that’s the way!” said Maki. “Suzu, what a brilliant idea!”

Eno’s fingers were already inside her own pussy. Seeing everyone around her was starting to turn her own. As her fingers brushed through her thick red pubes, she turned to Sayo, who was showing little reaction to the sexual acts taking place around her. “Sayo, hey,” Eno said. “I read there’s a way that two girls can get off at the same time. Scissoring. Do you want to try that?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have an experience like this once,” said Sayo. “It might help me discover what parts of my pussy make me feel the best.”

“Then let’s go! I want to scissor!” said Eno.

Eno and Sayo sat on the floor, figuring out how to arrange their legs so they could get their pussies close together. After some moments of confusion, their lower lips smacked against each other, their juices mingling with a wet and squishing sound. Eno’s thick, red pubes and Sayo’s thinner black ones came into contact with each other, looking erotic when they crossed paths. Eno felt some of Sayo’s body heat head back towards herself as they started rubbing pussies with each other.

“It’s a little awkward, but it feels pretty good,” said Eno. “You feeling anything yet, Sayo?”

“It feels best when our clits rub together,” said Sayo. “You won’t cum unless you put a lot of focus there.”

“We’re both gonna cum before any of them!” said Eno.

It felt as though the temperature of the room had risen. Everyone was sweating and panting, their bodies buzzing with excitement. Riko’s tongue extended upward, sucking and slurping at Suzu’s pussy. Suzu’s glasses were starting to fog up from excitement. She had never felt this good with her pussy before. The thought of cumming on Riko’s face felt naughty, yet it was a sort of naughtiness she wanted to embrace. To show that she wasn’t the kid everyone thought she was.

Maki, who was completely subsumed by her hormones, was gripping tightly onto Huggy’s pillow cover. Her pussy was overflowing, staining the case with her scent. Maki arched her back, letting out a loud moan as she closed her eyes. Maki had been playing with herself so often that she had learned how to squirt. A bubbly stream of love juice arched from her pussy, spraying onto Huggy’s face as Maki came for the first time.

“Cumming feels so good!” Maki said. “I want to do it again!” She kept rubbing her pussy against the wet spot, grinding even harder now that her warm squirt was acting as lubrication.

Sayo and Eno had found their rhythm. Their clits were rubbing against each other, lips touching lips. Eno was going at it much more enthusiastically than Sayo, keeping one hand on her breast and another on her pubes. Sayo had told her that men were attracted to pubic hair, which is why she had let hers get as thick as it was. Sayo was letting out a few moans under her breath, not wanting to admit that Eno was making this feel better than she’d expected.

“I’m not gonna lose to Maki!” said Eno. “I’m gonna... make you... cum!”

“Eno!” Sayo called out.

A small puddle of love juice formed between their legs. Eno felt her clit still buzzing as she came down from her first orgasm. She felt lightheaded, but in a good way. Her nipples were so hard that she felt them underneath her clothes, making her feel slightly itchy. She wanted to go topless in the student council room, even knowing that would get her in trouble if someone caught her. Not that this scenario was any better. Sayo reached for a tissue and started wiping down her pussy, wanting to make sure she was clean before she got her panties back on.

“You’re done after one time?” asked Eno. “We were just getting started!”

“Play with yourself if you really want,” said Sayo. “Look at how much those two are into it!”

Riko’s tongue was deep in Suzu’s pussy, and her fingers were deep in her own pussy. Suzu grinded her butt across Riko’s face, getting into the motions that made her feel good. The two of them moaned at the same time, achieving orgasm. Riko spread her legs, squirting out a stream similar to Maki’s. It landed on Eno’s thighs. Eno picked some of it up with her finger, watching the thick strands of love juice. The smell of it was only turning her on more. Something about it fascinated her.

At the same time, Suzu felt her pussy clench up. She came on Riko’s face, covering her nose and cheeks in a trickle of her love juices. Suzu rolled off Riko, the two of them keeping their legs spread to bask in the last afterglow of their climax. Maki kept going for longer than anyone, cumming three more times onto her hug pillow before she was finally exhausted, and wondering how she could get Huggy cleaned before the next Love Lab meeting.

“There, you satisfied?” asked Riko.

“Yes, very much,” Suzu said. “That felt incredible.”

“I certainly learned a few things,” said Eno.

“I didn’t know that everyone in here was so horny,” said Sayo.

“The important thing is that Huggy taught me how much I love being on top,” said Maki. “This must be what love feels like!”

“No, that’s just lust,” said Riko. “There’s a difference.”

“So wonderful...” Maki said.

The next time the girls met, there would be a long, awkward silence. None of them were entirely sure where to go after they had all seen each others’ most intimate parts.


End file.
